Baten Kaitos Tales
by Demesia
Summary: Tales of the characters of when they were children and how they all come together.


Disclaimer: Does not own the Baten Kaitos characters, however, the ideas are completely mine.

This is based on the theory that Lyude wasn't always calm,cool,and collected.That,and the fact that his father looks like a Native American Chief

Lyude's A.D.D.

Ritalin Pie

Master Lyuvanne sat quietly in his study going some important documents when his 13 year old son came cheering into the room.

"Daddy, daddy, chief daddy!!!"Lyuvanne looked up startled at his red haired menace of a son, Lyude."Son, not right now, daddy's very busy."

Lyude launched himself onto his father's work desk and began a crude version of a native american chant as he danced wildly, "Hey! Dad dad dad-day, hey! Dad dad dad-day! Hey dad dad dad-day!"

Lyuvanne sighed heavly and called for Almarde to take his son away. Skeed and Vallye snickered as Lyude was dragged off by his nanny. "Come on Lyude, I've made your special pie today." Lyude looked up at Almarde with curiousity. "Sleepy pie?" Almarde nodded, "Yes, cherry flavored" Lyude squealed with delight as he and Almarde ventured into the kitchen.

A few weeks pass and Lyude's antics continued.The traquilizers in the pie seem to stop working. Lyuvanne had requested a order of Ritalin and instructed Almarde to bake it into the pie. Almarde did, thus, leaving Lyude calm yet extremely violent. When his father discovered how hate filled his son one was, Skeed was no longer the warrior prodigy. Lyude became the Empire's Golden Boy. Lyuvanne was proud of his well mannered and blood thirsty son.

Daddy, daddy, chief daddy!!" Lyuvanne stood up from his desk and stared in horror at his son. "Have you eaten your pie today?" "No daddy, um-hm, no pie for me daddy!" Lyuvanne quickly reached into his mini refrigerator and grabbed his emergency pie. "Lyude, you know you need to eat your pie every day." "No daddy, tired of pie! Play cowboys and Indians with me! You could be Chief Daddy." Lyuvanne quickly forced the Ritalin filled pie into his son's mouth. Within moments, Lyude manage to regain his composure. "What happened?" "You didn't eat your pie today." "I'm terribly sorry father, that will never happened again. How about wandering aimlessly in the forest and killing monsters until we're a level 759?" Lyuvanne smiled and patted him on the back. "That's my boy!"

While Lyude's and Lyuvanne seemed to grow closer, Skeed and Vallye became close. Skeed sat on his bed as he threw darts at the wall. "I can't believe he's his favorite! He's like the family dotard!" Vallye sat by Skeed's book case skimming through machina magazines. "It doesn't make any since! Why does he always calm down after his daily pie?" Skeed hit the bull's eye. "You wanna sneak a piece?" Vallye nodded. Both she and Skeed snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pie. They snuck back into Skeed's room and sampled the pie. Finding it delicious, they ate the whole slice. "I can't believe that he get's delicious pie everyday!!" Growled Vallye angrily. Skeed nodded, but fell over as he did. His body felt heavy and he suddenly became tired. "Val...lye" Vallye fell face first onto the floor. "Urrrgg!" Soon, both of them went into deep coma.

A couple of days later, Lyuvanne realized what had happened. After that, Skeed and Vallye were grounded as Lyude went on assassination missions.

And then, came the Imperial Ball, held in young 16 year old Lyude's honor.

At the ball

Geldoblame rose from his seat and made his way to the podium. He stood before thousands of people in a luxurious grand ballroom, everyone clad in their best clothes. Geldoblame cleared his throat as the lively room became silent.

"Today, we are gathered here to celebrate the greatness of one special soldier. His skills and expertise on the battle field is unlike any other. Young boy manage to out do his own family name, and for that, we will now present him with a new title and a new state of the art laser cornet! Please give a round of applause for the young death machine, Lyude!!!"

Everyone clapped loudly as Geldoblame held up a finely designed cornet and a badgefor the young hero. However, the guest of honor did not appear. The room became deafly silent, Geldoblame staring at the stage door in confusion. Where was Lyude?

Lyude bursts through the, wearing nothing but his dress pants with his brother, sister, and a couple of guards clinging to him. Lyuvanne groans in anticipation of the stupidity that would come next. "Hey daddy! Daddy, daddy, Chief Daddy!!!" Skeed desperately tries to hold his younger brother back but to no avail. "He didn't eat his pie today!!!!" Lyude forms a cancan line with his siblings, Geldoblame, and the guards. "No pie for me! Uhm-um Nope, wanna kick kick daddy!" Everyone in the audience was flabbergasted when Lyude started tossing the people who were hanging onto him in random directions. Lyude grabbed a piece of cake and began to draw a face on his body using the icing. "Look, look! This is TomTum!" Lyude then chucked the cake at a nicely dressed duchess. Lyuvanne then began to massage his temples with high hopes of stimulating an idea. He managed to get a few roofies off of Gaicomo. Lyuvanne dropped three into a glass. He then instructed Almarde to make him drink it. Almarde agreed and made her way to Lyude through the frantic crowd of people. Almarde calmly handed Lyude the glass, and Lyude being fond of Almarde, drunk the whole cup. "Ah, refreshing!" Then he collapsed.

After that night, Lyude was exiled to Diadem, until he met Kalas, and then began his journey of ass-kicking!"


End file.
